This invention relates generally to high rate heat transport, and more specifically to such heat transport employing heat conductive woven mesh in a fluid flow path that extends about an axis, enabling highly efficient cooling of heat generating devices.
The lifetime and efficiency of electronic devices and systems degrade strongly with increasing temperature. Means to transport heat from the electronic devices and systems to the local environment more effectively would allow operation of electronic devices at higher power density and thereby offer potential reductions in cost, mass, and volume.
There is need for such means, as exemplified by the apparatus and its operation, producing unusual results, as disclosed herein.